Windranger
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 07. Oktober 2008|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Lyralei, die Windranger 20px (Windläuferin), ist eine Intelligenz-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Die Bogenschützin Windranger gehört den Radiant an und ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit. Ihre Fähigkeiten machen Windranger u.a. schneller oder lassen sie schneller schießen. Dadurch kann sie Gegner blitzschnell besiegen oder aus brenzligen Situationen fliehen. Im Spiel kann sie die Rolle einer Disablerin, Nukerin, eines Supports und einer Escaperin übernehmen. Mit ihrer Fähigkeit Shackleshot kann sie Gegner betäuben und festhalten, indem sie diese aneinander oder an umstehende Bäume fesselt, und mit der kanalisierenden Fähigkeit Powershot einen Pfeil verschießen, der große Durchschlagskraft besitzt und Flächenschaden verursacht. Windrangers Fähigkeit Windrun macht es ihr möglich, aus gefährlichen Situationen zu fliehen, indem stark an Geschwindigkeit gewinnt, physischen Schaden ausweichen kann und nahestehende Gegner verlangsamt. Ihre Ultimate-Fähigkeit Focus Fire erlaubt es Windranger, blitzschnell, aber mit mit verringertem Schaden, auf eine Zieleinheit zu schießen und gegnerischen Helden dadurch innerhalb kurzer Zeit massiven Schaden zu verursachen. Besitzt man Aghanim's Scepter, wird die prozentuale Schadensreduktion des Ultimates noch stärker verringert und auf der höchsten Stufe sogar völlig aufgehoben. Heap Evasive and swift, the nimble Windranger is always seeking the right angle to attack. Whether she's clearing the way with a draw of her deadly powershot, or shackling enemies together to pepper them with arrows, she's always on the move. Biographie "So manches Geheimnis schlummert gut verborgen in den Tiefen der westlichen Wälder. Eines davon ist Lyralei, die Meisterschützin der Wälder und das Kind des Windes. Am Tage ihrer Geburt starb ihre Familie in einem verheerenden Sturm - der Wind riss ihr Haus nieder und all ihr Hab und Gut zerstob in den Lüften. Seitdem nennt man sie Windranger. Nur das Neugeborene überlebte im Trümmerfeld zwischen Tod und Zerstörung. Als der Sturm vorüber war und die Stille eintrat, war es der Wind selbst, der die zarten Rufe des Kindes vernahm, welches dort einsam und verlassen im Gras lag. Der Wind hatte Mitleid mit dem Kind und so hob er es in die Lüfte und legte es vor einer Türschwelle in einem Nachbardorf ab. In den Jahren darauf kehrte er immer wieder zurück und beobachtete aus der Ferne, wie sich der Sprössling entwickelte. Nach langen Jahren erbitterten Trainings ist Windranger nun zu einer Schützin herangewachsen, deren Pfeile kein Ziel mehr verfehlen. Sie läuft so schnell, als stünde ihr der Wind stets im Rücken und ihre Gegner peinigt sie mit einem Hagel aus Pfeilen, fast so, als wäre sie selbst zu einer Naturgewalt geworden." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *13. September 2012: Fügte neue Sprüche für einige der Helden hinzu. *21. November 2013: Windrunner wurde in Windranger umbenannt. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Abklingzeit von Windrun wurde von 13 auf 12 reduziert. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +25 % Verlangsamung durch Windrun auf + 30 % erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von -6 s Abklingzeit von Powershot auf -7 s reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Shackleshot kann nun disjoint werden *Geschwindigkeit von Shackleshot erhöht von 1515 auf 1615 *Winkel von Shackleshot reduziert von 26 auf 23 Grad *Powershot verlangsamt nicht länger durch getroffene Einheiten Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Shackleshot: Zauberverzögerung reduziert von 0,3 auf 0,15 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Powershot: Reichweite erhöht von 1825 zu 2600 *Powershot: Maximaler Schaden wird ab 1 Sekunde-Kanalisierung gewirkt statt bei 0,7 (durch Bug) *Powershot: Wirkungsdauer reduziert von 0,3 auf 0 *Powershot: Verbleibende Sicht reduziert von 800 auf 400 nach Ende von Powershot *Focus Fire: Bonus für Angriffsgeschwindigkeit erhöht von 400 auf 500 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Maximale Distanz zwischen den Zielen von Shackleshot wurde von 525 auf 575 erhöht. *Dauer von Windrun wurde von 2,75/3,5/4,25/5 zu 3/4/5/6 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Manakosten von Focus Fire wurden von 150 auf 75/100/125 verringert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Das Aktivieren von Windrun verhindert nun den Einschlag von Angriffsprojektilen. *Die Schadensreduktion von Focus Fire wurde, unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter, von -50/-40/-30 auf -30/-15/0 verringert; Regelung für Procs wurde entfernt. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Manakosten von Focus Fire wurden von 200/300/400 auf 150 reduziert. *Focus Fire hat nun keine Beschwörungsanimation mehr. Trivia * Jen Taylor, die Synchronsprecherin von Windranger, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Lina, Puck und Medusa sowie die Überlebende Zoey aus der ''Left 4 Dead''-Reihe. * Bis zu einem Update vom 21. November 2013 besaß Windranger noch ihren Originalnamen aus DotA ''und hieß Windrunner. Valve musste diesen Namen jedoch abändern, da sie nach dem Charakter Alleria Windläufer aus dem ''Warcraft-Universum von Blizzard Entertainment benannt worden war. Ihr Vorname Lyralei ist beinahe ein vollständiges Anagramm ihres alten Namens. * Aufgrund des Umstands, dass Windranger eine Bogenschützin ist, wird sie häufig für eine Agilitäts-Heldin gehalten. Tatsächlich hat sie eine relativ niedrige Agilitäts-Zuwachsrate. * Manche ihrer Zitate und auch ihr Auftreten als grüntragende Waldläuferin spielen auf die Sagenfigur Robin Hood an. Auch das Kosmetikum Markswoman's Cap verweist auf diesen. Weblinks *Windranger auf Heropedia *Windrunner auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Dota 2